Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas: Best Left Forgotten
Chapter 8 Jordan was on the ground the Ares campers were either unconscious or in a lot of pain. I had used my blessing to disarm the members of the Ares cabin making sure none of them saw it was me, but once I stopped Jordan saw that it was me. Chiron raced down to the shore and began scolding the campers that weren’t knocked out by either me or Jordan. I didn’t stick around to listen to their punishment and began to carry him to the infirmary. When I dropped him off, I ran over to the Hypnos cabin and asked one of my friends for a favor (once he finally woke up). We went back to the infirmary to see that Jordan had just woken up as some of the Apollo kids were fixing him up. I was kind of hoping he would still be asleep, but this was fine too. “You ok?” I asked as he turned to me before sipping on some nectar, causing his cuts to begin to heal. “I’m fine, but how did you manage to disarm those campers? I didn’t even see you, it was like a flash of gold or something,” he replied. He had seen me use my blessing, but it was the only way to save him. I still hadn’t told anyone how I escaped the Underworld, and I still wasn’t ready for anyone to know, I didn’t like the attention. “It was a gift from my father, it lets me travel at incredible speeds,” I told him as lying would only upset him, and I tried to be truthful most of the time. At least to me, not saying anything wasn’t lying. “Get some rest; we can talk more in the morning.” Before long, he had fallen asleep and I called Kat Sandmin over, my friend from the Hypnos cabin. “Can you make him forget seeing me at the fight?” I asked her as she looked at me in shock. “I can, but why would you want me to do that? You saved him, he looks up to you. Shouldn’t you be happy that he you managed to take down a whole squad of Ares members?” she questioned back. She raised some good points, but I wasn’t ready to let people know about me. In the morning, Jordan would start asking questions about me and other people will start to catch on. “I know, but I don’t want him to see me as some super-demigod,” I told her. “He knows a secret about me that I’m not ready to tell yet. This is something not even Megan or Malcolm knows, so please help me this once.” She only nodded before placing her hands on his head and closed her eyes. I could see her head shift around as if looking into many different doors and after a few minutes, her eyes opened and she removed her hands. “It’s done,” she told me. “Just remember, your gift is a blessing. Those close to you will accept that, but you owe me for this.” I wondered for a second how she knew about my blessing. She most likely saw it in Jordan’s memory or she could have heard me talking to him. Either way I could trust her with my secret; it was what she was good at. Well, secrets and sleeping. I headed back to my cabin ready for a good sleep as I could feel my legs begin to burn, a side effect of my blessing. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:PerseusJackson Category:Darkcloud1111